


秋水

by pot_sul



Category: Warriors Orochi
Genre: M/M, Multi, Other
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-25
Updated: 2018-11-25
Packaged: 2019-08-29 11:28:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,747
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16743124
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pot_sul/pseuds/pot_sul
Summary: 之前写的东西，当时写完了感觉不满意，今晚上又读了一遍感觉海星，写过的东西比我想象的要多，就发出来了xr-18g，角色死亡注意！三成桑又被我给写死了【册那暴力性爱！多逼逼一句，我也不想只写啊十八鸡的，但是丕三这个cp也就能在大蛇里那种没什么利益纷争大家可以找到共同的目标的世界里甜一甜，回到他们各自那种生活紧迫的环境里必定不能相爱【三成桑还好，三成一直很傻白甜（书生意气），丕丕真的是苦大仇深。【甜是不可能甜的。





	秋水

1\.   
关原，庆长五年，上午五时。

“雾太大了，还有三十分太阳才会完全升起来。在这之前德川军必定会派出先遣部队，对我方在山下的部队进行进攻的。”

“双方近身战斗的时候没有办法运用铁炮的意思吗，左近。”石田三成把怀表从他手里夺去了。

“是啊，现在马上发射的话会暴露我方军队的配置的，本阵也会很快暴露。”左近靠近了他的主公：“现在我们就只能等候，等到对方在第一次攻击过后，撤退整备的时候再进行攻击。”

“这种想法，对方也会想到吧！”三成想起了前一晚军议上的争吵，到现在依然头痛不止，争吵主要集中在宇喜多和吉川两个人之间，不仅是眼前的这场战争，三成预料到之后必然会面临更多的纷争，而只凭他自己的力量必然无法平息以后依然会延续的混战。

虽然自己具有号召力，但是在他人眼里他同样只是控制着西军的还黏合在一起的因素而已，不如说是面前这群人争夺利益而需要考虑的一个棋子而已。对他人来说，缺失正义不过是让良心受到拷问而已，远没有像在三成心中那么重要。而自己的土地，财产才是更叫要紧的事情，三成深谙他人害怕于改变和无力回天这两件事，才能够笼络到这么多人。

而对方同样知道，前几次的冲突并未对己方造成损失，反而还处在有利的局面上，三成也感到了安心。在关原这样广阔的战场上，若是能够在正面冲突时击溃对方，那么对面的人同样也会认为己方更具有信用，丰臣家的荣光依然在这片土地上存在威严，那么他便能取胜……

“左近，这场战争之后我想要回家，回到观音寺去。”三成看着手里的怀表，小声地说出了早就在他心里反复编织了很久的想法。

“整备中这么紧张的时刻，殿下还能说笑，看上去很有信心啊，那我也不需要安慰您了。”左近笑了起来：“回去的话要干什么呢？”

“我要回去写书，这场战争结束之后，就回到家乡去，把自己所有的想法都写下来，也要像吉继期盼的那样，过安静的生活。”三成这么想并非是一日两日了，这场战争过去之后，由他领导击溃的德川军必然会失去如同以往一样的号召力，那么丰臣家面临的威胁也就解除了。而后天下人必然也会为逐利而陷入混乱的战斗，此时五奉行五大老的制度便能真正地发挥效力，辅助年幼的秀赖，让丰臣家成为日本永远的天下人，而自己就可以从这样繁杂的生活中脱身而出了。

“如果还留在佐和山，肯定会被很多人来打扰吧。我要回去，住在庙里也不错。”三成想起了小时候佛寺里顶着天花板的佛像，在这样的神面前，任由他这样的小孩也会屏住呼吸，收敛话语，对于写作者来说是非常合适的创作空间。

“那么左近也跟着您去出家吧，殿下要出书的话，左近还是可以帮您去跟书商打价，不过要出什么书殿下有想法吗？”左近被三成这样突如其来的乐观想法感染到了，也跟他一起在这战前紧张地时刻开起了玩笑。

“如果说书的话，我不会只谈论自己的事，也必定会对所有我见过的，发生的事一五一十地写下来，让以后的人看看，在做出愚蠢的评价之前，读一读治部少辅是怎么想的。”石田三成抄起了手，瘦小的身子有了这充满文人风骨的发言下甚至看着有了一点威严，果然是读书人。

“文章者，经国之大事也。”三成说话的语气变得激烈了，仿佛此时他已经赢了这场战争：“胜利之后，天下必然会再次陷入混乱之中吧，我一个人的话语无法跟所有人解释我的心志，行为一样会被不怀好意的小人扭曲，只有文字才能让别人看懂我，让庸人缄默。”

“那要等打赢了再说。”左近适时阻止了自己殿下的妄想：“并且说这个话的人，是个标准的政治家，殿下理想的生活和他差得太远了。其次，就算是写下了这样的话，他写的东西也没有留下来多少。”

三成时常过于理想化，就需要有个现实的人来时不时提醒他。左近便是这样的角色，但是看着自己的殿下头垂下去，细而密的睫毛抖动的时候却又忍不住安慰他。

“这是一场必胜之战，殿下。”

 

2.  
宛城，建安元年，晚

曹丕睡得迷迷糊糊，平时他睡觉是有文烈哥哥抱着才行，但是此时正在行军，父亲为了锻炼自己的养子把他拨到了荀彧的军中，此时在宛城的营地里，他并不在身边。

在入住宛城之前，曹丕因为不想要骑马，牵着马匹走在官道旁的野路上，被父亲发现了之后引得对方大发脾气，被罚跟着步兵一起行走，磨得他脚上打了一层燎泡，住下之后才被偷闲来看他的曹昂一个一个挑破了。

“父亲并没有真的生子桓的气，所以别哭了，你是男孩子吧？”哥哥拿着细长的，被烛火烧过的银针扎破了曹丕脚底板上鼓起来的水泡，把里面的脓给挤掉。曹丕在床上躺了一会之后就不觉得疼了，但是父亲训斥他的话他还记得很清楚，失望的样子也表现得十分明白，所以这更让人害怕。

说到底自己不过是个庶子，父亲并不对自己真的抱有希望。做错事了之后才明白为何母亲对于父亲要携带自己上战场表现得那么欣喜，如果自己能够在父亲面前表现得出色一点，父亲也会更重视自己，重视自己的母亲和两个弟弟。而现在因为自己的过失，父亲看着自己的目光就淡下来了。

“子桓的手更适合拿笔，如果家里人都要去上战场的话，那么谁来照顾弟弟妹妹们？”曹昂用绷带一圈一圈地把曹丕的脚缠起来：“对了，子桓不是也很会射箭，长大了一定不要去上战场，去当个军师吧，像是奉孝大人那样，文采又好，武艺也意料之外的出色的话，那么当个军师一定会出人头地的。”

曹丕点了点头，觉得再流眼泪会让努力鼓励自己的哥哥失望，于是便低着头不再说话了。

曹昂把他送上床之后就出去了，小孩子睡觉早，今天在军中乱事又多，曹丕几乎是脑袋沾了枕头就睡。

后半夜的时候，曹丕听到了人争吵的声音，而后是铁器碰撞的声音，曹丕起先想了想，以为是在梦中梦到了战争，但是又感觉到了过于真实的炽热感。

这不是梦，他惊醒了。听见了外面人们争吵的声音。进城的曹军除了近卫携带少量的兵器之外，其他一同进城的士兵全都缴械表示和谈诚意了。他跑出客房，却被人推搡着推回去了。

“不要从正门那里走，从窗户翻出去，跑到马厩里去，那里应该还有马，从西门出去，典韦在那里。”曹丕抓住了曹昂的手，感觉触感黏糊糊的，他把手指放到嘴里，尝出来那是血腥味。

“快走！出了城赶紧跑，我会追上你然后去找父亲的。”曹昂跟着他一起退回了卧室，把他从窗户上推了出去。

马厩里有父亲的绝影，早就被人割断了喉咙，此时却还没有断气，血沫从它的鼻孔和嘴巴里喷出来，仅剩的一匹马被缠着眼睛——曹昂把它牵到此处时为了怕它受惊才这么干的。曹丕骑上马，抓着马鞍紧紧地贴在马背上，丝毫不敢看宛城中究竟发生了什么，也没能看到守在城门口，早已中箭还站着的典韦。

曹丕腿夹着马肚子，走了好远仍然不敢抬头。在四周静下来之后才开始思考自己刚刚经历了什么，马厩中只剩下了一匹马，那么哥哥要怎么来跟他见面，他抬头看着天空，自己因为一直紧贴在马背上奔跑，此时早已丧失了方向感，今晚夜又黑，不知道北方在那里，荀令君与郭祭酒又是在哪个方向扎营……

这个问题对于十岁的小孩子来说过于复杂，曹丕不敢往人多的地方去，也不敢往人少的地方走，这里是战区，在远离战场的地方会有贩卖人丁的战争贩子，而道路之外会有吃人的饿狼。

曹丕选择了逃避这样可怕的想法，他紧绷的精神太紧张了，放松之后便伏在马背上睡着了，握着缰绳的手也松开了，在活动的马背上趴不住，曹丕从上面摔了下来，又被人的手接住了。

“骑马的时候睡着了腿夹不住，掉下来摔到头就死了。”

曹丕睁开了眼睛，抱着他的男人就把他放下来了。那个人替自己牵着马，两个人走在路上，曹丕的脚被石子咯得疼。逃出来的时候，他并没有穿鞋的余裕。

由此曹丕越走越慢，那个人牵着马带领他偏离了大路，发现身后的小孩子离自己越来越远之后不耐烦地返了回去，拉住了他的手。

“想跟我撒娇的话就不要想了，我是不会抱着你的。”

“我的脚受伤了还在疼，至少让我骑着马……”

“这家伙快要被你给累死了，汗出得这么多，不喝水的话要怎么带你回曹军军营？”那个男人说的对，这匹马脚力不怎么好，此时慢悠悠地走着也发出呼哧呼哧喘粗气的声音。

“你怎么知道我是……”曹丕抽出了一直挂在腰间的短剑，哥哥告诉他，出来的时候就算是睡觉怀里也要抱着武器才行。

“普通的小孩子能用得起这么好的东西吗。”两个人真的走到了小溪边上，那个人松开了马缰绳，由着马去自己喝水，还像是与人对话一样地叮嘱马：“喝的慢一点。”

两个人在溪边坐下，曹丕抱着腿，低着头又开始哭了。

“你是男孩子吧，怎么会哭？”那个人声音里有明显嫌弃他的意思，河岸边的光线稍微好一点，曹丕能大致上看出他的脸型轮廓来了，是一张边缘清秀的男人脸，应该不会长得太差。

“因为是男孩子，就不能为了伤心的事，为自己亲爱的人哭了吗。”曹丕说话的声音细细小小的：“父亲，哥哥都不知道在哪里，令君和奉孝在哪里也完全没有头绪，我会在这里饿死，或者被狼给吃掉吧。”

“对不起……”对方向自己道了歉，但是听上去并不是心甘情愿的：“你要是在沿着刚才那条路走下去，前方的村庄就是曹军驻扎的地方。”

曹丕听了刚想要起身，却被对方按在了地上，那个人解下了外套，盖在了他身上。

“晚上赶路不安全，宛城那边也会有追兵吧，其他的曹军想要整备动身去救援也要等到天亮，一直到早上，我都会守在你身边的。”

“你叫什么名字啊？”曹丕确实很累，也确实很想睡觉，但是有话要问清楚才行，对方的言外之意，就是等自己早上醒来的时候他就不在了。

“叫我三成就好了。”

“好奇怪的名字。”

“好名字是不分时代地点的，有意义的名字就是好名字，事从三而就，这就是我名字的意思。”

“三成是住在这里的人吗？”曹丕本能地往他怀里缩，在家里他也是这么对曹休这么干的。对方并没有像先前话语里那样排斥他，伸手抱住了他。

“算是吧，可能是为了证明我能见到你才在这里出现的。”

这句话他没有说出口，会给他带来困扰的，三成由此制止了自己。

3.  
邺，建安十七年

曹丕手牵着马，在远离邺城的山中狩猎，自己是因为用气才跑出来的，成年人做这种事必定会被指责为不检点。

“不要让别人揣测出你的喜好。”荀彧是这么跟他说的。

荀彧是有意识地在培养他，要让他成为超越自己父亲的存在。但是此时想到这些也没有什么意义了，对方都能被自己的父亲杀掉，那么自己这不争气的儿子必定也无法超越父亲。

“你的手更适合握笔。”曹昂是这么跟他说的，哥哥死时，他尚且能以小孩子可以任性的权利为哥哥大哭，大人们也会由此而安慰他。但是此时他却不能为了荀彧死去而表现出不满的样子，因为他是大人了，他也是魏公的儿子，曹魏的嫡长子。那支能写出文章的笔也就不应该由他来握了。

弟弟可以毫不在意的写下赞美父亲的文章，但是他做不到。在铜雀台上他听到蔡琰所唱的歌，唱到自己在塞外独自一人的生活，他也会想到荀彧，他独自一人在寿春，被父亲的人监视的时候，心中是不是也是一样的悲愤。他人可以仅仅从欣赏文学的角度上赞美才女，但是曹丕听到这样的诗歌，想到的全都是自己的事。

“兄长，写吧。”曹植偷偷地往自己哥哥背在身后的手里塞上了东西，曹丕知道自己活得无忧无虑的弟弟喜欢向他人施舍好意，自然也包括他这个看上去过得十分抑郁的哥哥。但是他松开了手指让纸条掉在了地上，他直视着父亲。

“我还在凭丧。”

自己说这样的话完全就是意气用事，在父亲的怒气还未波及到他人之前，曹丕就逃出了邺城，冬季的邺雪下得很早，雪中什么都看不到，曹丕骑在马上，手搭着箭不知道要往哪里去射。

“听说公子能骑在马上射箭还射得中东西。”荀彧曾经这么对他说过，那时自己刚刚结婚，父亲，自己，又或是荀彧，都处在最意气风发的时期。

“不仅是能射中，在瞄准时无论目标在哪个方向，我都能让弓对准他把弓拉开。”曹丕尽力地向荀彧解释，两个活动的物体想要照准十分困难，更何况把弓箭拉满射出去。但是荀彧却听不懂，他的脸上显现出了带有歉意的困惑。

“下次要是有空去狩猎，我带上令君一起去，这么做给你看吧。”

“啊，那么就这么做吧。”

但是曹丕并没有这么做，荀彧也没有时间去真的看他是怎么样骑在马上射箭的。无论是父亲，还是荀彧，在之后各自心里都想着不一样的事情，荀彧不经意地疏远曹丕，让曹丕无法顺遂心意地在荀彧面前表达自己的想法，这样暧昧的状态就一直维持到他去世。

曹丕筋疲力尽，骑在马上的两条腿此时也十分酸痛，他翻身下马，沿着河岸慢慢地走，河中的浮冰顺着河水流动，互相碰撞发出令人牙齿发寒的挤压声。这样的景色单调无趣，曹丕便坐在了雪地中，等着寒意令他屈服，迫使他返城。

这让人看不见眼前事物的雪中，他想起了十六年前与名叫三成的男人相遇的情景。他并不敢告知他人，害怕多疑的人们会去沿着河岸搜寻，把三成抓来，他心中并不希望他人知道这件事，却仍然去向荀彧说明了。

“大概是什么地上的仙人的一种吧，如果被他帮助了，不报恩是不行的。”荀彧笑着安慰他：“譬如说狐狸变得狐仙，如果下次见到不为他准备食物，好像是会被破财免灾的。”

可下次再见是什么时候呢，荀彧向他说过，宛城附近的人中并没有登记过叫三成的人，如果是小孩子的诨名也不符合常识，这样以来就只能用荀彧说的妖怪来解释了。

曹丕身上盖了一层薄薄的雪了，但是他非但没有觉出冷来，反而自脚尖开始有了暖意。他并不想要挪动，不是他不能，此时他感觉到自己能够活动也没有什么意义。

 

曹丕感觉到有人扯着他的衣领走动，然后就感受到了货真价实的温暖，像是有冰变成水一样的感觉自他的脚尖滑落，他冻僵的身体由此回暖了。

他睁开眼睛，看到了穿着与常识不符的衣服的男人，他的头上带着两只金属制的角，这不是仕官所带的冠帽。

“坐在雪地里一动不动等死，和十六年前一样迟钝，笨蛋世子。”

“你是……”曹丕被冻得话说不利索，差点咬了自己舌尖。

“三成。”

啊，原来三成是长这样的，对方的脸自己也曾经在无聊的夜晚里想象过几次，但也没有此时看到的这样好看。

“十六年你没有变化吗？”曹丕躺在地上，头抬也不抬。

“好像是真的变成妖怪了。”三成声音发闷：“不与你接触的话我自己找不出解决的办法。”

“我什么都不知道。”曹丕扶着额头，他感觉身体不舒服，大概是要发烧了。

“什么都不知道才正常呢。”

三成看着火光中燃烧的树枝，想起自己同他一起站在神镜前，原本以为自己要与他分别了，为何又会变成现在这个样子。

“三成，和我一起回邺吧。”

3.

曹丕是在自己的家中醒来的，他烧的脸上热乎乎的，盖着毛制的被子感觉到黏腻的烧灼感，他一蹬脚就把被子给踹了下去。

一个活物被他踹得发出了吱吱的叫声，以一副狼狈的样子滚下了床，他睡得太久，忘了自己把三成也给带回来了。

三成确实是个狐狸精，在他人见到自己的时候就变成狐狸的样子。赶来搜寻曹丕的人看着年轻的世子手里捧着赤红色狐狸，以为世子是真的出来狩猎的，却发现那条狐狸的肚腹还在起伏。

“这个我想要养着。”曹丕抱着的狐狸毛皮鲜亮，冬季时的狐狸毛色永远是最好看的。曹丕把三成放到地上，对方也适时的绕着曹丕打转，亲昵地用脸颊去蹭曹丕的大腿。

养一条狐狸他人并无怨言，毕竟世子年轻，学业也十分出色，如果是一条狐狸就能让他心满意足那么总比沉醉于声色要好得多。

“别把我当成你养的狗看。”三成像是生气了一样，显现出人形跪在床上。曹丕手里还拿着生肉，先前他手拿着肉，像是逗狗一样的戏弄狐狸，却把三成惹生气了。

“对，你是妖怪。“曹丕把肉扔到了地上的食盆里，三成对于他这种豢养狗的心态十分不满，也拒绝像是兽类一样的趴在地上吃东西。在曹丕不知道的时候他总能在无人注意的情况下溜进厨房里去偷吃东西。

一来二去被人发现端倪之后曹丕又开始叫人往自己的住处送东西。但是依然会被人指指点点，第一个明显表示出不满的就是甄姬。

“夫君为什么要在屋子里养这种东西。”春天开始之后狐狸就要退毛了，甄姬每次从曹丕的床上起来，总能在身上摸到一簇一簇的狐狸毛发，自己夫君同样，也会在头发里夹上几根狐狸毛。

某晚曹丕抱着甄姬入睡时，对方迟迟未能入睡，被曹丕搂住的臂膀甚至在发抖，她这样不谨慎的举动惹怒了曹丕。

“怎么了甄？”曹丕心里烦躁，早知道就应该做完事之后把她送回去。

“夫君，那只狐狸在盯着我看。”对方的声音细细小小的，初次见面时，甄姬的也是用这样带颤的声音与曹丕对话，那个时候曹丕便迷上了她。

曹丕爬了起来，催促着甄姬穿上衣服：“你先回去，害怕的话就再跟我说。”

“为什么那么吓唬甄？”曹丕心里发笑，三成若是真的狐狸精，也一样可以变成女人来色诱他，那么吃了甄姬的醋也说不定。

“每天晚上看你们两个的活春宫表演，我才是感觉困扰的那一个。”三成向他抱怨，他变成人的样子丝毫看不出有什么狐狸的特征：“快点给我找个空屋子让我自己住。”

“这样我做不到，你要是出去的话，就真的只能和狗一起睡觉了。”

曹丕似笑非笑得看着他，伸手把手指插进了三成的发梢中，掐住了他的后脖颈。

“干什么？！”三成慌乱的样子十分有意思，他看着刚起床一丝不挂地曹丕，目光不由得向下瞥到了对方软垂着的性器，仿佛眼睛被烧灼了一样闭了起来：“快点把衣服穿上。”

“天不是还黑着吗，因为你把甄赶走了，就让你来陪着我吧。”

4.

曹丕喝了酒之后直接就在天守阁上吐了出来，三成抱着臂看他，心想自己是怎么被这个笨蛋世子给骗了，会跟他脱离了人群，跑到这大阪城的天守上过只有两个人的分别宴会。

对方喝了太多的酒，举着碗的手都托不稳了，但还是在不断地往自己嘴里灌，最后趴在地板上，脸被混在血液中的酒精烧的发烫。

三成把他架了起来，向下层的房间走去，这混乱的世界里的大阪城格局和自己认知里的略有差别，此时他人都在城下町的会馆里庆祝，而明日这混乱交错的世界就会由神仙们分离。曹丕拉着他去了大阪城空无一人静悄悄地本丸，还抱着从父亲那里偷来的葡萄酒。

“大家都在庆贺我父亲，魏王的功绩，但是又有什么能值得为此高兴的呢。等到明天之后，我们就要回到各自所属的世界里去了，现在能为了共同的目标相互理解，但是一定会全部都忘记了，明天之后，就又会是在战场上让无数人民陷入痛苦生活的敌人。”

曹丕端着酒碗，看着酒液的表面，夜里看不出上面倒映着的自己的脸是什么样的表情。

“明天之后，三成也会忘了我吧。”

“是啊，明天之后我所知道的曹丕就还是那个篡夺汉室的狗皇帝了，但是你却永远也想不起我的事情来了，对于我来说好像是更不公平一点。”

“三成是从一开始就觉得我是这样的人吗？”曹丕把手里的酒碗放到了一边，躺在了天守阁的地板上：“我第一眼看到三成，是在惊叹还有长得这么好看的男人。”

“啊，这点你和你父亲是真的很像。”

曹丕歪着头看三成，这在异世界的遭遇这么神奇，明天却要没有发生过一样地被抹消掉了，要是夜晚能够这样一直黑下去，永远不会天亮该多好。

“三成，我喜欢你啊。”曹丕喃喃自语。

“这个时候再说还有什么用？”三成凑到了他身边，抱着膝看醉得不省人事的曹丕。自己也同样的，觉得相处的时间还是太短了，就算是能在央求多停留五天，十天，一个月，对于两个人来说也必定会抱怨时间流逝得过快。

曹丕的人生是成为世子，然后成为改朝换代的皇帝，哪怕此时会对三成抱怨父亲，自己的兄弟，把不敢向他人倾诉的感情全部都诉说给三成，甚至会为了三成而写诗做赋。但他真正的人生轨迹里并没有一千四百年后才出生的人，他前进的生活中，也没有为三成准备的位置。

三成弯下腰，亲在了睡着的曹丕的嘴唇上。

5.  
曹丕拉着三成的脚踝，手指戳到后穴的那个入口里，里面非常柔软，还讨好一样地分泌出一点粘液来。

“没错，就是这样，做得很好三成。”  
三成躺在床榻上，两只手死死地抓着衣领，仅仅只是用指甲挠一下会阴，或者是用指腹搓一下他的阴茎都能让现在的他感受到极致的快感。

曹丕从一个月前在把自己的妻子赶走，用了一点小计谋向他索取了一次之后就开始留意着改造他的身体了，之后就像是在等着酒发酵一样等着三成的身体变得敏感淫荡起来，变得更适合于做爱。

“大意了。”这个混蛋世子从前就是这么干的，故意在自己面前装出可怜的样子，骗自己扭转想法，然后像他父亲一样，以收集他人的才华为乐。

他这一个月没有吃过一点荤食，吃到的东西也应该是掺过药的，不然此时他不会因为这种不舒适的触碰却动不了身。

“非常轻易就可以插进去了，做得真好。”曹丕压着他的腿，硬挺的阴茎几乎是没什么阻碍就滑进三成的身体里了。

“啊……进去了的话就快点动起来！”三成的腰不自然的扭着，曹丕的阴茎很长，插进去之后正好顶着身体里面最敏感的那一点，被粗长的阴茎贴着磨蹭有一种尖锐短促，热热的快感，三成被这种发热的感觉折磨得脚趾蜷起不断地颤抖。

此时这种情况下，他被控制地动弹不得，就只能盼望着曹丕快点抽插起来，用更多的快感把他仅剩的这点矜持给碾碎，然后把他送上高潮。这样太羞耻了，在药的作用下，三成甚至妄想曹丕能够肆意使用他的身体，毫不保留地用他来发泄，让自己什么都不用想，只要能给他肏就可以了。

“快一点，再快一点。”三成催促他，此时他只想要高潮，甚至自己抓着阴茎撸动起来了，但是这样不够，他把自己掐的生疼也没有用，精液射出而带来的快感无法满足他，后穴里又热又涨，含着地阴茎也只是随意得在里面挪动，对方完全没有为自己思考的意思。

“快一点，快点动起来，曹丕。那里太难受了，好涨……”三成逼自己说出这样不知羞耻的话来，他感觉被曹丕性器前段顶着的地方像是被注入了毒液一般肿胀了起来。是那个药害他变成这样的。

他这一个月以来都在不知不觉地摄入的药让他每晚都会从酸胀的后穴中流出水来，最后让算计他的曹丕发现，把他的身体像是蜘蛛捕食一样地给侵占了。

“说话慎重一点，为自己的夫君取悦是理所当然的事，你还想要更多吗？”曹丕欣赏三成这样受屈的表情，这张漂亮的脸扭曲痛苦的样子更令人享受。

“啊……子桓，求你了，让我去，我想要……子桓，不……夫君，夫君，求你了，让我去吧，求求你了。”三成的腰不自然的扭着，甚至伸手不知廉耻一样地在曹丕面前自慰，但是没有用，他把自己掐得生疼，刺激到射出了精液也没有缓解，后穴里还是又热又涨，非得是曹丕不可，非得是他才能让自己真的舒服了。

曹丕终于停止捉弄自己了，开始去在他的身体中抽插，三成感觉自己就像是随意被他摆弄一样，只要曹丕愿给他高潮，让自己做什么都一定是心甘情愿的。

不自爱，这是曹丕第一次使用完他的身体时说的话。那时他主动去接触了曹丕，想要去帮助这个亡国的世子重整气焰。三成不知何是自爱，他长到那么大，一直坚信着人的价值必得他人承认才算是存在，他也确实是这样一直为承认他的秀吉尽忠的。但是被这样说完之后他没有太多自我思考的时间，曹丕而后改了话语，开始对他说“我需要你” “必须要有你在才行。”

6.

伏见，庆长五年 九月二十八日

三成跪在城门口，此时已经不能算是跪了，纯粹是靠绑在门柱上的手作为支点才没有倒下去。

三个月之前，他和吉继说自己要为义而战，无论是输是赢，都不能改变义的意思。半个月前，他和左近说自己要把自己的想法写下来，让抱有偏见，猜忌的他人都为自己的义理折服。但是这些都没用了，输了就是输了，为义而死什么都改变不了。

他被德川家康下令绑在此处，无非就是想要以此来羞辱他，他的大义什么都改变不了，胜者就是胜者，义的语言再光明正大，此时也不能保护他不被那些获胜的武将们辱骂。

他听见有人下马，因为饿他抬不起头来，不过又是进城谒见，看到他这个败将要羞辱他的人而已。

“三成，现在你怎么样？”说话的人是加藤清正，三成躺在地上动也不动，两个人早就恩断义绝了，从他从丰臣家脱离那天开始，三成的就对他感到了失望。

“饿得难受，德川家康那个老东西什么时候见我让我吃点东西。”

“都这个时候了，你还在说……”加藤清正想要发怒，但最终还是跪在了下来。

“你没能保护好的丰臣家，从今往后就要由我来守护了，你就这样怀揣着罪恶感，去受刑吧。”

“蠢货，自己什么都看不见有什么资格来指责我……”三成本不想这样说话的。

“无可救药。”

 

最终德川家康还是想起他来了，与他见了面。明天就是处刑的日子，对方并没有向对待死囚一样准备上送行饭。

“现在还要来见我，羞辱自己的手下败将你觉得很有意思吗？”三成的手被反绑在身后，他来的时候身上带着镣铐，但是家康觉着这样不符合待人之礼，最终他还是要求将刑具去除。

“不是的，我要与治部见面是想问问你的想法，不仅是为了治部殿下常说的义，治部也是被他人胁迫才会举兵的吧。不妨跟治部说明了，治部溃败后不久，不等我军进驻大阪城，城内的毛利军就缴械投降了。与这种不义的人为伍，治部自己是心甘情愿的吗？”

“他人都为利而聚，以世间道理骗人为自己而用。能被义驱动的人这个世上是没有的，毛利会这么做我不会怨恨他，要是想看我为此恼怒你要失望了。”三成把头扭到一边，伏见城的秋天是真的漂亮，从这会客的广间向外望去能看见城下成片的桐树，此时叶子全部都是金黄色的，雨天天色虽然昏暗，但是晚秋中树叶的颜色一样的鲜亮。

自己无数次在这里替太阁接见客人，与人打交道是十分困难又令人烦躁的事，人们都只为自己的利益着想，只有窗外的景色才会毫不保留的把自己的美奉给他人观赏。

“自己说没有为义而活的人，却又说自己是为了义才像我挑战，治部把事情都看得这么清楚，自然也知道己方军中的联盟是多么不可信任，却还要孤注一掷地向我挑战。”德川家康拿着扇子拍打手心，整个房中也就只有两个人，“如果不是因为这场战争我要给所有人一个交代，真想要让治部的才华为我所用，让你看看德川构筑的天下是什么模样。”

“就是因为没有人以正义作为自己为人的准则，轻易地就能为了利益出卖道德，才会有那么多脱离了凡世的文人去写盼望正义的文章，而我就是要让他们看看，为正义而活的人又是什么样子。”三成停顿了一下，不知为何想起了什么事情，比起向保护纵容他的太阁殿下报恩，心中感觉更加重要的事情……

“听你说的就像是为了什么人才活着的一样，人不为己天诛地灭说的就是像治部这样的人吧。”德川家康站了起来，他觉得自己已经没什么同石田三成好说的了，但是在要走出去的时候，又停了下来：

“为了一己的情爱而奋斗，甚至为此挑起战争，说到底也是自私的一种。普通人那么多，只要能吃得起饭没有多余的事令自己发愁便觉得是幸福。”

“把他人想得这么平庸，也是你这样有权势者的傲慢。对一个将死之人说这种话，真是虚伪。”

 

7.

三成的存在对于曹丕来说变得越来越像是累赘了，现在不只是迷信怪力乱神的下人杂役，甚至连对于他立储不利的人都开始谣传他被狐狸精勾引。

狐狸没有能活这么长时间的，宫中饲养的鸟兽寿命不过一两年，如果变得不再漂亮活泼就很快会被丢弃换上新的来补充。

三成不一样，三成是妖怪，他永远漂亮，可以在自己身边潇洒地活着，把自己所有的情绪都发散出来。曹丕自己年纪变大，自觉应付起人事来越来越得心应手，父亲也开始对他有了称赞的话语。

变得世俗的话就能获得称赞，曹丕觉得这不是能令人感觉到高兴的事情。人心没有书上所说的那么美好，而背德弃义，也没有圣贤书中描绘得那样会很快遭到报应。不如说是死守道德的人才会被人陷害，荀彧在他小时向他讲述不守信义的君主会被人推翻的故事，而守节的臣子若是能获得力量，那就能挽救国家的气数。

而他也是如此信任自己父亲的，竭尽全力的帮助与自己一样胸怀大志的父亲掌握了这个国家的命脉，然后被自己的父亲背叛。

“想要单纯的活着真是困难啊，心里明知这样是不对的，但是为了眼前迫切的需求而不得不去做真是痛苦。”曹丕躺在床上，弟弟是个什么都参不透的蠢货，被不怀好意的人拥簇着要与他作对，他自己只觉着能过悠闲的文人生活就能被满足，而曹丕也是如此想要保护他的。如今却为了所谓的朋友情意，为了这种没有意义的善良与他作对，被人利用还不自知。

“为了道德而活是很困难的，如果能被谁保护着那么就简单多了，这样一直简单地活着也是幸福的一种。”三成同样和他躺在床上，今天雨下的特别大，曹丕放了司马懿的假躲在家里偷懒。

“不去见司马懿真的好吗，他不是说有重要的事和你商量吗？”

“一天也没什么关系，仲达是自己焦虑，所以才会如此催促我，没什么大事的，我不会让父亲杀了他的。”曹丕捏着鼻梁，一副十分烦躁的样子“不许再偷听我们说话了。”

“我不喜欢他，那个人心里想的东西让人看不清，同是也喜欢蔑视他人，让人感觉不舒服。”三成说的是真心话，司马懿是个十分傲慢的人，他瞧不起任何人，却又十分阴险，曹丕一生感到纠结的一切在这人心中不过是儿戏而已，所以亲手摧毁了对这样的人来说也没有负罪感。

“不要随便议论仲达，他的才能只会为我所用，我死了一定也不会让他独活下去。”

三成闭上了嘴，他知道再多说也无益。

“三成要是人就好了，如果是人的话必定是聪明的人，才华就能为我所用。”曹丕说话含含糊糊的，雨天令人发困，世子的生活十分紧张，这样难得的休假就很容易让人陷入疲倦。

如果是人就好了，三成躺在他身边，同样的话曹丕也曾对他说过，对那个曾经什么也不懂，被人嘲讽不会应对战场，失去了庇护，心里茫然无措独自在异世努力活下去的自己说了称赞的话。

“如果是你我的话，那么就能改变这个世界吧。”

两个人都年轻是真好啊，三成把曹丕想象得过于理想化了，他以为对方能像自己的文章里所写的那样能够参透世俗，却发现对方一样在对外人妥协，对于常世有畏惧心理。

三成因为自己一时的彷徨对于这个曾经陪伴他的男人许下了不该许的承诺，如今却没有意料之中的收获，为此他感受到了不安。

 

春季在邺十分地短暂，冷过了几天之后马上就开始变热。因为季节的变化，曹丕的房内又被无休止的狐狸毛给侵占了。

“殿下自己要慎重一点，被当成玩物丧志的纨绔子弟对自己不利。”司马懿捏着指尖，把粘在书卷上的毛发弹走。为了便利，曹丕允许他到卧室来与自己商量事情。世子的这条狐狸养了有三年，却还没有生厌的迹象，对于某物过于投入并不是好事，这样的人优柔寡断，和这种人难以相处，对自己不利。司马懿看着蹲在地上用手去握狐狸爪子的曹丕，说到底还是个小孩子，若是被他人哄骗了会反过来害了自己，这样的人又如何指望他站在魏王面前袒护自己。

“是吗，只是狐狸而已，文人不也有养鹤的。”

“殿下可不只是文人而已，您也不应该只为了这点事就满足。只是狐狸这种东西，就能让俗人们联想到狐狸精，接着就能想到让殷亡了国的妲己”

“凡夫俗子任他们说去好了，我只为这点事就能满足，比起那些只想着钱财权利的人们好多了。”

司马懿站了起来，和这种小孩实在是没什么好说的，明明心里想着要成为魏王，却能被区区物欲给吸引，实在是不成器。

“人言可畏，请您谨言慎行，殿下。”

而之后司马懿就称病告假，没有了司马懿在，曹丕也渐渐感觉到朝廷之上不怀好意地人是如此的多，不只是本就对他不抱希望的人要对他落井下石。那些曾因为司马懿的威望而投奔他的门客也见风使舵，恨不能踩他两脚。

俗物们就是这样，永远只为自己的利益着想，曹丕不敢在他人面前表露自己的情绪，也不敢把心里想要说的话像弟弟一样提笔就能无忧无虑地写下来。

 

“笨蛋世子，你弄疼我了！”三成踹了他，已经有四五次了，曹丕在床上强迫他一样地做爱，甚至有几次掐着他的脖子，像是要把他掐死一样的压着他，在他的身体里面随意捣弄，已经把他弄伤很多次了。

“你是怎么了……”三成看着对方翻身起床，坐在床沿默不作声的样子反而感到了愧疚，他知道曹丕最近并不顺心，自己并不能真的帮助他，就只能以这样的方式去安慰他。

他以为自己是能忍受曹丕的情绪的，但是却做不到。

“你要是知道的话就离我远一点。”曹丕转头去看赤身裸体，跪在他身边的三成。因为他，自己的父亲都要来问自己是不是真的被狐狸精给迷惑，甚至为此训斥他。为了他，司马懿可以说走就走，不过就是条狐狸而已，怎么在他人眼里却是那么重的过错。

什么都做不了，只会带给他麻烦，要是当时能爽快地忘了他，或者是没有跟他说要把他带回来就好了。不然此时自己也不必被流言蜚语攻击，不过此时也不晚，曹丕知道解决办法了，他扭头看着三成，对方对自己所想的事一无所知，脖子又被掐住的时候，也来不及躲闪反抗。

不过他也没有挣扎，曹丕惊于他这不符合常理的反应，手上却没有迟疑，只要三成不在了，自己就不会再在心中胡乱想象不切实际的东西，父亲还是会为了变成熟的他而夸奖他，司马懿也会认为自己是值得信任的人而回到他身边来。

对方死了谁也不会知道，三成的身体开始抽搐，脸色变得发青吓人，表情也因为肌肉痉挛而变得扭曲，自然看上去就不如他本来的模样好看了。

曹丕握着手，十指紧紧地贴在一起，过了很久才反应过来三成已经不再动弹了。他把手松开，小指上的指甲因为自己用力过猛甚至断了一截。

 

8.

“子桓，孤越来越觉得你不喜欢说话了，最近怎么了？”曹丕觉得父亲的年纪确实是大了，连对自己这个不喜欢的儿子说话都变得缓和了。

“因为越来越繁忙了，把想要说的话藏到心里去，不能让他人轻易地揣测自己的心意，被当成是单纯好骗的人，我正在尝试着去做。”曹丕站着看他身后坐在胡椅上的父亲。

“是啊，但是不展现出对于某事的热忱的话，这样的人我不会相信他的，这样的人也不值得相信。”曹操手支着头，拇指在太阳穴上揉搓，他的头痛病又犯了。

“父亲在我眼中就是这样的人，只是看着就感觉到可怕。”


End file.
